2 Years
by LLLSSSBBB964
Summary: It has been 2 years since Zach broke up with Cammie. In that time they moved on, they changed. Zach grew, met a girl and proposed, but never fully moved on. Cammie grew too. She met a guy, broke up with a guy and became one of the most beautiful women alive. When they meet again, will Zach stay with his fiance, or will he unwillingly fall for Cammie again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please keep reading and let me know what you thought with a review. Thanks! Enjoy! :) :) :)**

 **Cammie's POV**

So, let me give you a quick run-down of what has happened in the past two years. We destroyed the COC. Zach and I decided that with all of the trouble we've had from the circle, we'd drifted apart. We broke up, on good terms. Though I always had suspicions that it had something to do with his hot mission partner that he was going on a mission with a week after graduation. The break up with Zach was actually good for me. It gave me a chance to get my thoughts straight. So, at the ripe young age of eighteen, I began working to make a whole new institute of spies. But this institute was not just any institute. It was never to be heard of by the public, and it is strictly women only. If we need men on our mission, we work with the CIA or MI6. The Director and I have become close friends.

Now I'm twenty years old. Director of the Nightingale Institute For Women. One of the best spies in the world. Field agent. Daughter, stepdaughter, niece, goddaughter.

Macey, Liz and Bex immediately joined my institute as did many other Gallagher Girls from my grade including Tina, Mick, Anna. Tina, as well as being a field agent, deals with all of the publicity issues from missions. She helps clean them up and keep us off the radar.  
Mick, while being a field agent, helps to train agents. We have a program that is like college for Gallagher Girls. We all help with the teaching but Mick helped me set it up and is one of the teachers. Though the teachers change often because of missions. I do a little teaching myself.

I sat at my glass desk in my black skin tight dress that came to just above my knees with spaghetti straps. I was wearing black sandal heels and my dress had a small cut in the back at the bottom. I tapped my pen against the edge of the table as I stared at my laptop screen, trying to pretend I had never seen the face that was there. My foggy glass doors swung open and in strutted Macey, Bex, Liz and Tina. Was in a black pencil skirt and tucked into it was a button up white t shirt. Bex was in a dress like mine except it was of the darkest blue with thick straps, and hanging off her shoulders was a white blazer. Liz was in grey business suit pants and tucked into them was a plain white shirt. Tina was in a black skirt that went to her mid-thigh with a blue shirt tucked into it.

" Please tell me that there was a computer glitch and this isn't real!" I said, standing from my seat and began pacing.  
" I could. But that would be a lie." Tina said. I appreciated her attempt at humour.  
" How?!" I asked.  
" The prison didn't have high enough security and there is never any action happening at that prison so they had lower level guards on this scene." Liz filled me in, her unfaltering voice going fast.  
" Shit." I murmured.  
" What's his next move?" Bex asked.  
" I don't know. It's been a year!" I said, my frustration getting the better of me, but Bex didn't take any offense to my tone.  
" Yes Cam. You do know! You dated for a year. Think. What would he do next? Where would he go?" Macey asked. Because there, on my screen, was a picture of the man I had dated for a year. A man who had been good enough to deceive ME. ME! The best pavement artist alive! Think Cam!  
" I know where he's going." I said calmly.  
" Good. Because you have a meeting with the CIA, MI6, Secret Service, Interpol and UD."  
" No." I said, turning to them. " We have a meeting with them, and I need to have a conversation with Zach." Did I mention that Zach also started an undercover spy service. He called it UD. Standing for undercover defence. " Be at the limo is 5 mins and 32 seconds. You know what we need." With that they all left, and I took a look at the man I almost loved. His dirty blonde hair was messed up, his tall figure was just as muscly as he stood at a set of ruins in Ireland.  
" We've got a killer to kill." I murmured before swinging my white floppy blazer over my shoulder, grabbing my phone and strutting out of my office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hope you like it! :)**

 **Zach's POV**

" I locked up that asshole! I was the one who closed the door of his cell! How the hell is he out?!" I practically yelled. I wasn't yelling _at_ Grant. I was just yelling.  
" Zach! Calm down!" Jonas said. " The CIA has called a meeting between, MI6, Interpol, Secret Service and TNI." TNI. Cammie's institute. The Nightingale Institute. Already Responsible for creating some of the best spies in the world. Cammie being one of them. Does she even count?  
" When do we leave?" I asked.  
" Now." Nick replied. " So hurry your asses up. Yes, I'm talking to you Zach. If someone doesn't speed you up you'll spend half an hour deciding what to say to your ex." Unfortunately, he was right. Nick and Jonas left the room, but Grant hung back to walk with me.  
" Good luck." Grant said, patting me on the shoulder.  
" I know. How am I going to get this guy back in prison?" I said, rubbing my eyes as we left the building.  
" Oh, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Cammie." He said.  
" I don't get it?" I questioned.  
" You haven't seen her in 2 years. She was eighteen when you last saw her, she's twenty now, and she's changed."  
" How so?"  
" Let's just say… she's learnt all the tricks of the trade. If you thought she was beautiful before, well… your in for a shock."  
" Why?"  
" She's a real stunner now man." Of course Grant would know. He was like an older brother to Cam. I think I was the only one who hadn't seen her since graduation. Even though we haven't seen each other in two years, I felt a sense of pride hearing about her successes. Grant shook his head and laughed as he shoved me into the limo where Nick and Jonas were waiting.

 **Cammie's POV**

I pressed the button that slid up the sound proof wall between the drivers compartment and the passengers.  
" Liz, do you have everything?" I asked seriously.  
" Everything is set." She answered, sifting through her papers for the seventh time to check.  
" So, if anyone has anything to say at this meeting that has any importance, say it. I want everything on the table."  
" Yep." Macey said.  
" Got it." Bex, said saluting at me.  
" We're here." Tina said.

The CIA headquarters were like a maze, but I knew my way around. As we walked to the meeting room, every pair of eyes looked at us at least once. Apparently there was something that males found very attractive in an all females agency… don't ask. We swayed our hips and let the sound of our heels against the tiled flour echo through the hallway.  
" Through those doors." An assistant said, pointing to a pair of solid wood doors. I nodded my thanks and swung my jacket over my shoulder. My hair was perfectly straight and in a high ponytail. It had quite the effect. I pushed open the doors and all conversation stopped.  
" Sorry if I'm late." I said, not looking anyone in the eye. Everyone chuckled slightly. Spies were never late. I found my seat, and the girls found theirs.  
" Ladies and gentlemen, I have invited you here today to tell you about a new threat that we face, but first, I would like to introduce our leaders." He rambled off the names of the directors of each agency until," Zachery Goode of UD and Cameron Morgan of TNI."

 **Zach's POV**

The doors swung open and their was silence. I think I was gawking. Because in strutted Cammie. Grant was right. She was a stunner. She was even more beautiful that a stunner. She looked like she belonged on a runway. More! Her hips swayed as she walked and through her skin tight dress, I could see every movement. People laughed at her joke, and a smile spread on my lips. There was my Cammie, always trying to lighten the mood. But again, Grant was right. My Cammie, would never of been comfortable being in front of all these people. Especially making a joke! Wow. I guess she became more confident too. She took a seat and James ( director of the CIA ) introduced all the agencies.  
" And Cameron Morgan of TNI."  
" Hello everyone. This is Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Tina Walters, and gentlemen, if you continue drooling, we won't get any work done." A lot of people cleared their throats and began staring at walls, ceiling or the floor. Wow. Grant was being serious. James chuckled and sat down next to Cam.  
" How'd I do?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled.  
" Excellent. It wasn't nearly as long winded as last time." She replied.  
" I'm going to let Interpol take over from here." James said and the head of Interpol stood and made his way to the massive screen on the wall at the end of the table.  
" This is David Jenson. One of the best killers in the world. He was put in jail by Zachery Goode," a few people patted me on the back," exactly a year ago. He has committed multiple crimes, alone, and with a small circle of friends. He was spotted in Ireland this morning standing by a ruin." I looked closely at the ruin then felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head to the left and found Cammie's dark sapphire eyes on me. Her eyes flicked to the ruin then back to me, for that was no ordinary ruin. That was Gillian's ruin where we found the final list.

The Director of Interpol continued. " My team and I assume that this is a warning, that he purposely had this picture taken. Perhaps he's trying to tell us that wherever he goes, ruin follows and that – "  
" He wouldn't do that." I looked back at Cam. She was staring intently at the picture.  
" Excuse me?" The Director of Interpol said with a bite.  
" I said he wouldn't do that." She repeated slowly. It didn't seem like Cam and the Director of Interpol were on the best terms.  
" And how would you know that? You weren't a part of the mission that locked him up."  
" Trust me Sam, I know David much better than any of you."  
" And why's that?" He asked mockingly.  
" Because I spent a year of my life as his girlfriend. So, I will tell you again, he wouldn't do that."  
" And I suppose you know what he's doing?"  
" As a matter of fact, I do." She said in a fake cheery voice. She stood from the table and made her way to the screen.  
Girlfriend. Cammie had been that guys girlfriend. I stopped myself from clenching my fist and reminded myself that Cammie wasn't mine anymore. And besides, I had another. Straight out of school I went on a mission. It was just the two of us – me and Kaley. We've been dating since, but seeing Cammie, I feel different.

 **Cammie's POV**

I walked over to the screen.  
" The road going past there is a road that many tourists take. It would have been easy for a tourist to see him standing there staring out at the water and thought it would make a nice photo. Liz, where was this photo found?" I asked Liz.  
" It was found on a young woman called Jenner's Instagram account."  
" So there we go. Just a tourist taking a photo." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Zach staring at me, but I didn't let myself turn because I knew I would get lost in his eyes.  
" This area has much more meaning than any of you ever would of thought. But first you need to know something about David." I paused for dramatic effect. " Wherever he goes, he is led by revenge. Now that he is out of jail I can think of multiple people, some of which are in this room, that he would want to kill. And this photo says it all. The ruin you see in this photo is the ruin of Gillian Gallagher's house. David hated his parents and the expectations he had as a Gallagher. This photo is showing how he will go after his family and everything important to them. This ruin is also where the COC hid it's list of names. It was where Zach and I found it. Meaning David is coming after us too. Perhaps all Gallagher Girls, but that would be on the bottom of his list. Zach and his team who locked him up are all targets. It has connections to all of us. This is a warning in a sense." I finished before making my way back to my seat.  
" Please fill me in Cameron, but why would he target you? He doesn't strike me as the kind of man to go and kill all his ex's." the Director of Interpol said.  
" That may be true, but I'm pretty sure I was his only ex who spent six months spying on him."

 **Zach's POV**

Six months! Jeez.  
" Let me know when you come up with an idea for a plan, and I will do the same." She uncrossed her legs, grabbed her blazer and strutted out of the room, again, I found my eyes drawn to her swaying hips. As soon as the door closed behind them, the Director of Interpol blew out a breath and I heard Grant snicker beside me.  
" How does she do that?" The Director of Interpol ( Sam ) murmured.  
" It probably has something to do with the fact that she's a better spy than you." James ( the director of the CIA ) said with a laugh.  
" Shut up James." He snapped.  
" She's right," I said. " As far as I'm concerned, this meeting is over." I followed Cammie out, as did the rest of my team. I heard the other organisations leave as well.

Grant clapped me on the back as we walked to the underground carpark where our limo was waiting.  
" I like your approach. Silent. Don't say a word to her." He said sarcastically. I punched him in the arm, not even trying to do it lightly. " Look." He said, nodding his head in the direction of an Egyptian Goddess who was strutting towards us with a massive smile on her face.  
" Zach." She said a bit coldly, nodding her head of brown curls towards me.  
" Bex." I replied in the same tone.  
" Long time no see." She said.  
" I've been busy." I said convincingly.  
" Bullshit," she stated. " You've just been avoiding Cam because you have mixed feelings."  
" No. I have been busy. Planning a wedding and all."  
" Ahh, that's right. What's her name? Haley? No that's not it. Bailey, Jamie?" she pondered.  
" It's Kaley, but you already knew that."  
" Yes I did." She said, then kissed Grant passionately.  
" Well, this just got very uncomfortable for me. I'll see you tonight for a beer? Grant?" he broke the kiss with a look on his face that said _do you honestly think I'll come for a beer tonight when I haven't had a night with Bex in weeks?_ I grimaced and walked away. I looked over to see Macey and Nick ' catching up ' in a similar way to Grant and Bex and Liz and Jonas all read faced and chatty. Tina was no where to be seen. Probably off flirting with some British guy from MI6. Cam had also seemed to disappear,

I climbed into our waiting limo alone, knowing the guys would all be busy tonight. But what I found was not what I expected.  
" For someone who's been trying to hide from me for two years, you're not very good at it."  
" Hi."  
" Hey."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I hope you liked the last two chapters. Neither of them had much Zammie, but from here on, there will be loads. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas you would like me to try and add. Thanks! :) Enjoy! :) :) :)**

 **Zach's POV**

I… I… I…  
Just let me take a second to process.  
Holy crap! Cammie is here. Like she is right there! Wow, she's even more gorgeous up close. Zach STOP! You have a fiancé idiot!  
" Hi." I said quietly, unsure of what else to say.  
" Hey." She said sweetly as a small smile spread on her lips. I nearly melted at the sight.  
" What are you doing here? Don't you have an Institute to run?" I asked with a smirk.  
" Don't you?" She countered.  
" Fair." I said with a nod and hopped into the limo across from her. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and was perfectly straight. Her legs were crossed and beside her some sunnies and her blazer.  
" I need to talk to you." She said. Her smile was gone and all of a sudden she seemed guarded. She had put her wall up. I knew her well enough to know that meant she was nervous and even the slightest bit scared.

 **Cammie's POV**

" What's wrong." I could see the concern in his perfect green eyes and knew immediately that he hadn't forgotten a single thing about me. He was always best at knowing how I felt.  
" I need everything you have on David Jenson. I have my own information, but you no doubt have different sources to me who may have picked up something I didn't."  
" That won't be a problem. I'll be going through all my info tomorrow." He said, running his hands through his dark brown hair, pushing away what had fallen in front of his eyes. I tried not to stare at his muscled arm. Thankfully he didn't notice.  
" Tina has some new info, so if you want to come to TNI tomorrow we can go through it." I said, before sliding over to the door. I had my hand on the handle when he asked," What time?"  
" No time. Just whenever you can get there." With that I stepped out and walked toward my own limo. It was hard not to look back when I felt his eyes following me. When I heard the engine started and saw the car pull onto the road, I finally breathed out. I thought I would be fine. But seeing him, and actually talking him had made memories resurface. Don't get me wrong, there was still a part of me that felt angry and betrayed. We had decided to break up, and only a week later, word found me that he and his mission partner were an item. Those were the most rigorous workouts I had ever done. Thank god for Bex and her ability to still be standing after 20 rounds of fights.

Something told me that he had never truly stopped thinking about me. I however, hadn't let myself think about him. He was engaged now, I would be torturing myself if I continued to think about him. So I forgot.

 **Zach's POV**

It didn't take long for the limo to get me to my apartment block. The whole ride in the car I had been thinking about Cammie. About everything we went through. Everything that happened to me that even Kaley doesn't know. But Cam does. She knows everything. Every dirty dark secret, and never once has she looked at me differently. I should have been thinking about Kaley, the beautiful woman waiting for me. The beautiful woman that was my fiancé. Sure, we had history, but when you compare it me and Cam, it's nothing.

The key clicked in the lock and I pushed open the front door into a nice, polished living room. The lights were all off as it was late in the night. I showered, got in pj's and climbed into bed.  
Kaley stirred and rolled over to face me.  
" You're home." She mumbled, putting her head on my chest. Her brown hair splayed over my chest and her hand rested on my torso.  
" Go back to sleep." I whispered, but she was already asleep.  
I was going to see Cam tomorrow, and I wasn't sure if I would ever be ready.

 **A/N : I know this chapter is short, but it just seemed like the right place to finish it. There might be a few more small ones, but the next chapter will be bigger. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update but I was on a holiday in a place where there was no reception. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think! :) :) :) xxx**

 **Cammie's POV**

I took a deep breath as bright sunlight filled my eyes. I blinked a few times but paused when I felt something cold and sticky all over the side of my face and on my lap.  
" No, no, no." I groaned as I took in the knocked over coffee cup and the dress that would now need a good soak. I had fallen asleep on the kitchen bench. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I quickly wiped up the coffee and stripped off my dress to soak. I jumped in the shower at the speed of lightning and scrubbed the sticky drink from my face. As soon as I was out I pulled on some high waisted long black pants and a strapless white top that left a strip of my torso uncovered. I slipped my feet into strappy sandals and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I grabbed my bag with my phone, slipped on my sun glasses, grabbed a black blazer and the keys to my black SUV.

When I moved out of Gallagher, instead of getting an apartment, I got a small mansion with a really nice poo. What?! I used the inside door to the garage after locking the front door. I chucked my stuff into the passenger seat and jumped into the drivers seat. While driving I mentally went over my schedule in my head. I had a meeting with the Nightingale Institute teachers. Then I need to call James ( director of the CIA ), and that could take hours. Then I would be spending the rest of my day going through info with Zach and attempting to formulate a plan.  
It may not sound like much, but trust me, by the end of the day, you'll be ready to pass out. I pulled into the car park of my building that people believed was a design house. Well, that's what the bottom floor was, and it was run by ex-undercover agents. The rest of the 40 floors however, were dedicated to The Nightingale Institute ( TNI ).

I used the front door to enter the building and as soon as I stepped into the elevator that would take me to my office on the top floor, an electronic voice said," Welcome, Agent Morgan. Your coffee is waiting and your first meeting with the TNI teachers will begin in exactly 1 minute."  
" Thanks Caroline." I said.  
" No problem. See you at the party."  
" Will do." Most people think it is a recorded voice. Well, those people would be wrong. The lovely Caroline knows every agent and monitors the camera in the elevator all day. She has a surprisingly high level of security knowing every single agent. When the doors slid open, it was chaos. I don't think I'd ever seen more agents running around.

As soon as I stepped out, my assistant handed me a coffee which I took a large sip of, feeling the hot liquid slide down my throat.  
" Thanks." I said. I spotted Ana leaning against a wall, looking very calm. She was a lifesaver. When I couldn't make it to anything, she would step in and take note of every word said.  
" Ana," I called. She smiled and bean walking over.  
" Cam!" I heard Tina call. " We have some new info on David. It's pretty serious."  
" Rate it from one to ten." I commanded.  
" 7." Tina said.  
" Okay." I turned to Ana. " I need you to take my meeting with the teachers. Conference room 8. Tina, get me everything we have on David, new and old. I want it on my desk in 5, every file both on and off the computer. Jane," I McHenry I need to reschedule dinner."  
" To when?" She asked sweetly.  
" Thursday. This week." She nodded and ran off, jotting thins down on her clipboard.  
" Zach's here too." I turned and saw Bex walking towards me. She began walking to my office with me.  
" He's bloody early for some who used to wake up at 10:00." She chuckled.  
" He brought a friend." Bex added.  
" What do you mean _friend?_ " I asked.  
" You'll see." She said, holding my door open for me. I nodded my thanks while taking another sip of coffee. The door closed behind me and Bex went back to her office. I walked around my desk and dropped my files and books with a loud thump. This time I took a long drink of my coffee and scrunched my eyes at the strong taste.  
" When did you become a coffee person?" Zach's voice asked.  
" Shit!" I jumped and almost dropped my coffee. Zach stepped out of the corner of my office with a grin. You heard right. Not just a smirk, a grin. I couldn't help but smile.  
" When you pull all-nighter's as often as I do, you learn to appreciate coffee. And shame on you for scaring me. That would have been the second coffee I spilt on myself today. The difference is this one is hot!" I fired at him, but my smile gave me away. He burst into laughter.  
" You haven't changed." His chuckled was deep and silky. I missed it. No, Cam. You need to be in work mode.  
" So, I thought we could start with the – "  
" Hey, have you seen the cafeteria here? It's huge, and the food is amaz – " the doors swung open to reveal a medium height, pretty brown haired girl with big brown eyes and a sweet smile. The fiancé, Kaley.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hope you like it! :) :) :)**

 **Zach's POV**

" Where are you off to so bright and early?" Kaley as from the bed where I had been trying to get up without waking her.  
" I have a meeting with Cam – the director of TNI."  
" Cool. I didn't even know you knew her." She said sleepily.  
" Yeah…" what do I tell her?! I could tell her that Cam and I shared the best relationship ever and all the shit we went through, or…," we go way back. Met when we were sixteen."  
" Well, I'd love to meet her, since, the only friends of yours I know are Grant, Nick and Jonas."  
" Um… it's a meeting, strictly professional, and besides, I don't think you'd like her and the rest of my friends."  
" Why is that?" She asked sitting up frowning.  
" She's very… confident, but also very private. I don't think she's your kind of person."  
" No way! I would love to meet her. I'll come with you to the meeting."  
" Kaley it's a private meeting. You can't – "  
" Sure I can. If she's such a good friend she should be able to make an exception." With that she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready. _Great._

I pulled on my suit pants and my white button up shirt that was a little tight and exposed my muscles. My briefcase was already packed and sitting on top of it was my blazer. I grabbed it and my case and waited for Kaley in the car. A few minutes later she climbed into the passenger seat in a pantsuit with her hair in a low, tight bun.  
" Ready?" She asked.  
" Yep." I nodded and we drove for TNI.

When we arrived Nick, Grant and Jonas were already waiting outside. The elevator took us to the 27th level.  
" Nick!" A voice called. We all turned to see a stunning Macey strutting towards us. She was in a tight blue dress that had Nick hiding his drool.  
" Hey guys." Liz said. She was in a cute black dress that puffed out at her hips and went to her mid thighs.  
" Your bloody early." Bex's British accent alerted us of her presence. We all hugged. Macey and Bex squeezing me tighter than usual.  
" Haven't seen you in a while Goode." Macey said. " Your looking good." Kaley's eyebrows couldn't of gone any higher.  
" Good to see you to McHenry. You haven't changed a bit."  
" Why thank you."  
" When did she start saying thank you?" Grant leaned over and whispered in my ear.  
" Hey," Mace said, punching him in the arm. " I wasn't a dog before I came to Gallagher."  
" Well…" I began. It was my turn to be punched.  
" You, I haven't met." Macey said, turning to Kaley who looked so small beside these amazing women. " Kaley, right?" She asked.  
" You know me?" She asked.  
" We know of you." Liz said, taking over from Macey who looked ready to claw someone's eyes out. Nick casually slid his hand into hers and pulled her into his side.  
Liz shook hands with Kaley who smiled warmly at her. " I'm Liz." She shook hands with Macey then Bex, who gripped her hand a little tighter than normal. Which is bad because a normal Bex handshake could kill.  
" Welcome to TNI." Liz said, walking us towards Cam's office. " Cam wasn't expecting you this early so she will be another five minutes."  
" Meaning she fell asleep at the kitchen bench again?" I asked.  
" Yep." Macey said, popping the 'p'. " I don't get why she doesn't just read through the files in bed."  
" Because she doesn't want to spill her coffee in her bed. She did it once and her hair smelt like coffee for a week." Wait, did I just say that?!  
" How do you all know so much about each other?" Kaley asked.  
" We've known each other for four years." Liz said.  
" But that's not that long." She said.  
" You'd be surprised what can happen in four years." Bex said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She pushed open double doors to a fancy office that was clearly Cam's. " She'll meet you here." Then they all left, Grant, Nick and Jonas included.

Kaley and I sat down in the comfy chair across from the desk.  
" So, you've never mention any of those girls. They are all… gorgeous, and they all know you so well."  
" Kaley, they're just friends. I've only seen them a few times over the past 2 years. But we know each other well. We all grew very close in high school."  
" So I have nothing to worry about?"  
" Absolutely nothing to worry about."  
" Good. They seem like nice people. I'm looking forward to getting to know them, learning their stories." She wouldn't be a very popular person among them if she started asking them about their lives.  
" I'm gonna go get some food. You want some?" She asked.  
" I'm fine." I replied and watched as she left the office. When she was gone, I stood and walked over to Cam's desk. Sitting on the table top was a photo of Cam, Macey, Bex and Liz all standing together with huge smiles on their faces, but my eyes were immediately drawn to Cam. There was a photo of Cam and Bex standing on top of a black SUV that had a big red bow on it and written on the door was " Happy Birthday Cammie!". There was another photo of Cam on Grant's shoulders and another photo of Bex with a grinning Grant in a headlock. There wasn't a single photo of me. Something told me she had put them in a box and locked them in a cupboard.

When I saw a shadow walking towards the door I quickly hid in the shadows and watched as a stunningly beautiful Cam walked through the doors, her arms piled his with files and a large coffee cup in her hand. I couldn't tear my eyes from her.

We talked and joked, like civilized people, but then, Kaley happened…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hope you like it! Thanks for all of the amazing and enthusiastic reviews! I love to read them and to hear what you think of the story! Thanks :) :) xx**

 **Cammie's POV**

What was she doing here. Does Zach not get that what we were discussing was highly classified and she did not have the security clearance!  
" Hi, you must be Kaley." I held my hand out to shake hers.  
" How does everyone know my name?" She asked with a cheesy smile. We're spies! DUR! I faked a chuckled.  
" Zach, can I talk to you for a second?"  
" Sure." He said, pushing out of his chair and leaving my office. When the sound proof doors were closed I asked," What is she doing here!?"  
" _She_ has a name." He defended, crossing his arms, pulling his shirt tighter over his muscled arms.  
" Fine. What is _Kaley_ doing here?"  
" She wanted to come." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.  
" Oh, _she wanted to come._ That's not how it works Zach! We are sharing info that is as classified as it gets. I'd bet that she does not have that classification!" I was trying not to shout.  
" It doesn't matter, she'll keep it to herself. I trust her."  
" I don't care if you trust her! I don't know her and therefore I don't trust her. Some of the things I am telling you that are related to David are personal. Things I would not share with anyone else. The kinds of things that would make me need to tie you up to stop you from going and punching him to death right now."  
" What did he do, Cam?" He asked seriously. I swallowed, and he saw it. " What. Did. He. Do?"  
" I'll tell you later. You're not getting the point Zach! I don't know her as well as you. I don't trust her as much as I trust you!" we were silent.  
" Do we know each other?" He asked.  
" You know me better than anyone. You're able to read my every move and thought. Do I know you?" I asked. I can't believe I finally said that. I hadn't thought about any of that since we broke up.  
" Of course you know me. You know everything about me. You can read me like a book." He finished thoughtfully.  
" Do we trust each other?" I asked. our voice had gone quiet and we had gotten closer together.  
" I trust you more than anyone. You know every secret I have. Do you trust me?" he asked.  
" I trust you with my life. You know everything there is to know about me." I said. I was now standing inches from him, looking up into his emerald eyes. I cleared my throat and stepped back.  
" Now that we've established that, let's get to work. You know what you have to do."

 **Zach's POV**

With that she walked back into her office. I looked around and standing there was Grant and Bex.  
" You're screwed." Grant said.  
" Thanks man." I said sarcastically.  
" You have no idea what you're doing," Bex said with a sad shake of her head. " Just like you had no idea what you were doing when you broke up with her."

Maybe they were right. But I couldn't think about that, because if they were right, I don't know what I would do.

Kaley went home, because I realised that Cammie was right. She was always right.

We talked and discussed until:  
" I've got more files back at my place. You can come and check them out if you want." It was 8:00 pm and we had been through just about everything except for the stuff at my apartment.  
" Oh, um…" she stood up slowly and brushed off the crumbs from the burgers we just had. " I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to intrude and the last thing I want is to make Kaley feel uncomfortable."  
" She wouldn't mind."  
" I just don't think it's a good idea Zach."  
" I haven't told Kaley about us…" she paused before walking over to stand in front of me.  
" Why?" she tilted her head slightly in the way that I loved.  
" I didn't want it to be weird." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. She looked at me, like really looked at me then said softly and quietly," Your lying… Why?" I sighed.  
" Because it's a lot to live up to. Our relationship was great. We were great."  
" We _were_ great. But then we broke up Zach. We made a good decision. We drifted apart. It was a good decision." She said repeated, as if trying to convince herself.  
" Do you really believe that?" I asked.

 **Cammie's POV**

" Do you really believe that?" He asked seriously. He was staring at me so intensely, I knew that if I look away he would know I was lying.  
" Yes. I really believe that." I could of sworn I saw the look in his eyes falter and his face drop slightly. " I'll see you at the party tomorrow night." I finished. He walked to the door and paused with his hand on the knob. I was expecting him to turn around, but he didn't. Instead, he walked out. Zach never looked back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : I hope you like it. xx :) :)**

 **Cammie's POV**

It was 6:00 pm and the party started in 2 hours. It was party that TNI hosted every year. All institutes were invited. It was a chance for new operatives to meet new people and for older agents to catch up with friends.

I was standing in Macey's bedroom in a short, dark red dress that was skin tight with a diamond cut out in the back and a plunge neckline. My hair was out and in loose curls half way down my back. Macey had me in strappy cream coloured heels that wrapped up to my ankle. I had my phone, gun, knife, and spare red lipstick in case it began to wear off my lips. My make up was natural with dark lashes. Macey did very well. My phone buzzed and a text from Jane ( my assistant ) appeared on my screen saying : _everything is ready. Guests will begin arriving in 30 mins._

" Ready?" I turned from where I had been inspecting my self in the mirror to find Bex in a loose fitting short gold dress with a small cut in the leg and a v neck. Macey was in a short, dark blue dress that barely had a back, and Liz was pretty in pink in a short light pink dress that puffed out at her waist. Mace had convinced her to wear the one with a small triangle cut out in the top front part.  
" We all look so amazing. Every guy at this party will be drooling." Macey said proudly.  
" Don't forget about Nick." I chided and Macey smirk.  
" Oh, don't worry. I won't." she said in a husky voice.  
" I just got disgusting images in my head." I grimaced. Mace pat herself on the back and we all followed her to the limo.

When the door opened we were greet with loud music and a very happy Tina, Ana and Mick.  
" Hey!" they all called.  
I found myself with a glass of bubbling Champaign within seconds.  
" Cheers!" Bex said. The sound of tinkling glasses wasn't even heard over the blaring music. We all drank and sang, and when we got there, no one could get out of the car fast enough. We used all back door entrances.  
" Everyone ready?" I asked.  
" Yep." Tina said, pressing play on the music.  
" Ready." Bex said, filling up the final glass of wine.  
" Set." Liz said, moving a chair out of the way.  
" Go." Macey said, holding up her glass. And so I pulled open the double wooden doors and in surged a huge crowd of agents. Every single one dressed for the red carpet. I shook hands, hugged and laughed with just about everyone, until…  
" Look what we have here." Bex said, pointing to the 5 people at the end of the hoard. There was Jonas, Nick, Grant and Kaley and… Zach.

 **Zach's POV**

I've seen Cammie in every way she comes, and every single time she looks drop dead gorgeous, but right now, I was struggling to find words, even more than usual. She looked… ahhh! I don't know! There are no words. I seemed to be seeing everything in slow motion.

I could see Bex with a sly smile on her face over the back of Cam's shoulder. Then, her hair flicked over her shoulder and she turned to face me. It was like seeing an angel. Her cherry red lips curled upward into a small smile. Her sapphire eyes were alight with happiness as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Bex was smiling like a Cheshire cat as she came over to us. She kissed Grant on the cheek and hugged everyone else. She even pulled Kaley in for a small hug. As she hugged me, she whispered in my ear out of Kaley's sight and hearing," Looking at someone Goode?"  
" Nope, just checking out the party." I replied smoothly.  
" Liar." She pulled back and held me at arms-length, inspecting my face for a moment, then let go. " C'mon Grant, I need more wine. Kaley, would you like some?" Sneaky Bex.  
" Actually, she doesn – " I began.  
" I would love some." She said cheerily, looping her arm through Bex's and walking to the bar.  
Nick looked at Cammie, then looked at me.  
" Good luck man." He said, patting me on the back, then pulling Jonas with him.  
" Why does everyone keep saying that?" I mumbled to myself. I took a deep breath and took a look at Cammie who was deep in conversation with James ( Director of the CIA ).  
Here I go, I thought, and threw caution to the wind.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. xx :) :) :)  
P.S. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I am incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but school has recently started again for me so I have been mainly focussing on that. Sorry for the wait, I hope you like it! xx**

 **Cammie's POV**

" You've done well." James said, patting me on the back. " It's much better than the one I tried to throw a few years back." he chuckled and shook his head in memory.  
" James." Someone called.  
" Zach!" He replied. _Oh, shit!_ I turned to see a sexy Zach in a suit walked straight for us. _Shit, shit, shit._ " Good to see you mate, how's work treating you?" James smile was huge. He was enjoying this very much.  
" Not bad, how about you?" Zach replied. He had a polite smile as they shook hands but his eyes kept darting to me. This was not a good start.  
" I'm great Zach, thanks for asking. I'm hoping to see you tomorrow for the next meeting." James went on.  
" I'll be there." Ugh.  
" Boys," I cut in, "this is a party! Strictly no work talk. Understood?" I asked with a sigh.  
" Understood." James said with a smirk while Zach saluted.  
" How is your mum doing Cam?" James asked.  
" She good. I'm actually heading to Gallagher next week. It'll be a nice break." I said politely.  
" Ah, I forgot you went to school there. I haven't been since Rachel became headmistresses. Tell me about it, I'm planning on sending my daughter there." He asked eagerly.  
" She'll love it." Zach said.  
" It's great. She'll have loads of fun, and all the girls are really nice."  
" Good, good." He said.  
" Jay, do you mind if a steal Cammie for a moment?" Zach asked. I was pretty sure my eyebrows had shot up to my hairline. James just nodded absentmindedly with a small smile.

I still hadn't moved. Until I felt a shiver along my back, that I realised was a result of Zach's hand on my back.  
" C'mon. I want to see if you've improved." I chuckled and let him lead me to the dance floor after I put my wine on the table.  
" You're signing your death sentence by dancing with me." I joked. Zach smiled, a real smile.  
" Something tells me you've improved." He said, his smile growing. I shrugged.  
" Your funeral."

We waited for the next song. When it began, Zach's hand went back around my waist and we folded our hands together, finding that they fitted perfectly, just like I remembered.  
" Sorry if I accidently amputate your toe." I said, and I meant it. Zach laughed. A full rich laugh that left my heart warm.  
" My toes aren't worried." He said, smiling down at me, and this time, when I looked up in his emerald eyes, I didn't look away.

 **Zach POV**

I was feeling a strong sensation of de ja vu. My first time at Gallagher, one of the Cov ops assessments had been an undercover ball, and Cam and I had danced, just like this. It felt so normal, so right. It felt perfect. Not like when I danced with Kaley. When I danced with Kaley it was uncomfortable. But with Cam… I couldn't tear my eyes from hers. They were so deep I could fall into them, and in her eyes, I saw a sense of vulnerability, because…

Because she was with me. Cam had put some sort of wall up against me, but I could see it slowly coming down, but in it's place was the fear of getting hurt again, like her dad, like Josh… like me.

I never wanted her to feel fear, or sadness or grief again. All I wanted was for her to be happy, and for there to always be a smile on her beautiful face.

 **Kaley POV**

Bex and Grant had walked me straight to the bar, and I was glad. I needed a good drink. Especially with all of these stunning women, four stunning women in particular hanging around my fiancé. We talked about the wedding we were planning, shared some stories from when we were in school, but I was only ever half listening to the conversation. Instead, I was watching Zach. The way he bee-lined for this Cameron woman as soon as we got here. How he couldn't take his eyes off her from the second we walked through the doors. And how he was so calm and relaxed, and always smiling around her.

Then they were dancing. Dancing like we never had. Dancing like they actually wanted to. Like they had done it before. Zach and Cameron were staring at each other deeply.

I tapped Bex on the shoulder. She turned and followed my eye line to where my fiancé and this chick were dancing.  
" They seem very comfortable around each other." I said. Bex sighed and nodded.  
" Yeah." She said.  
" Why?" I asked.  
" What do you mean ' why? '." Grant asked.  
" Why are they so comfortable around each other, like they grew up together?"  
" They used to – " Bex began.  
" – be very close." Grant finished for her. Bex frowned at him but kept quiet. " They were there for each other when they needed someone. Cam was his safety blanket, and Zach was hers."  
" What kind of stuff did they go through, and why aren't they like that anymore?" I asked. Bex bit her lip.  
" Just stuff," Grant said with a wave of his hand," and since then they have spent almost two years apart." A bright laugh could be heard over the music, so I turned to find Cameron laughing with her head back, and Zach with the brightest smile I had ever seen him with.  
" I'm gonna see if Zach wants to dance." I said as casually as I could. When really, I just wanted to pry this gorgeous girl out of his arms.

 **Bex's POV**

" You cut me off!" I accused. Grant was looking pretty guilty.  
" Sorry. But if you had finished that sentence you would of unravelled a massive lie!" he said with his hands in the air.  
" What lie?" I demanded, taking a step closer.  
" Zach hasn't told her that him and Cammie dated – "  
" Why!?" I asked.  
" Cammie and Zach were great together. Kaley is the kind of person who gets super jealous and nosey about that kind of stuff." Goode! That little lier!  
" He also hasn't told her about the whole COC thing. If she ever asks about Zach's mum, he puts on a good show about getting upset and saying she died. Best acting I've ever seen, especially considering his mum was a bitch." I now had every right to punch Grant, so I did.  
We looked over to the dance floor where…

Where Zach was spinning Cammie, then he dipped her.  
" Oh no."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hi. I hope you like the story so far and I hope you like the rest of it. Please review and let me know what you think and if you want me to continue to story. Thanks. Enjoy. Xx :) :)**

 **Zach's POV**

I was looking at her from above as I held her aloft at an angle, just like how I had dipped her in front of the whole school the first time we had kissed.

Definitely de ja vu. I found my eyes flicking down to her lips, then back up to her stunning eyes that were wide and flicking to my lips then back up to my eyes.  
" My turn." A voice said.

 **Cammie's POV**

He spun me around and around and around, then, he dipped me. I wasn't sure if the dizzy feeling was from the spinning or from the de ja vu. I stared up into his eyes that were on my lips. Half of me was screaming at me to just lift my head that inch and kiss him, but the other half of me was trying to pull me back.  
 _He's engaged. You need to let him go. You can't do this to Kaley and you can't do this to yourself. You need to let yourself move on. It's probably time to burn that box of all his stuff in your old Gallagher room. Get out of there Cammie, you need to leave him alone. Get on with your life._  
" My turn." I blinked and the moment was gone. Over Zach's shoulder was a very threatened looking Kaley. I put a hand on Zach's shoulder to push him back up. He pulled me up with him, but his hands remained on my hips and our faces were only centimetres apart.  
" Dance with your fiancé." I whispered. His eyes fell and he slowly removed his hands from my hips. I gave Kaley a small smile, barely able to look her in the eye, then bee lined for Bex. 

Her eyes were wide, as were Grants.  
The first thing I said to her was," I'm screwed!"

 **Zach's POV**

When I heard Kaley's voice I wasn't sure if I was relieved or annoyed. But I still pulled Cammie up. She looked at me with sad eyes.  
" Dance with your fiancé." She said quietly, before weaving her way through the dancers to Bex. Over Cammie's shoulder Bex mouthed to me _Stop. You've already broken her heart once._ And Bex was right.

So I danced with Kaley, but it felt wrong. So wrong. And when I dipped her, I pulled her straight back up, because it was wrong. So very wrong. I could see Cammie out of the corner of my eye, and I couldn't help but get the feeling that she should have been the one I was holding in my arms.

 **Cammie's POV**

" Here." Bex spun me around it my chair so the dance floor was out of sight and Grant positioned himself so I couldn't see them dancing in the reflection of the glass table top.  
" I could murder Zach right about now." Grant growled.  
" He's your best friend Grant." I chided.  
" He may be my best friend, but you are like a sister to me and I can't bare to see you get hurt." He said, clenching and unclenching his fist.  
" He's happy. I can't take that away from him." I said, looking down at my hands.  
" Are you serious?! He isn't happy. All of is smiles seem forced. But when he was with you… I've never seen him happier than then." Grant shook his head in memory.  
" We drifted." I said, shrugging.  
" Do you actually believe that?" Bex asked, tilting her head at me.  
" Yes!" I said exasperated.  
" You're lying. You think I haven't seen the box of Zach's stuff with every single photo of you two?" Bex asked.  
" He has Kaley, and it's not my place to be asking if he is truly happy." I said, standing up from the table. " I'm going to the bathroom. Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." I pleaded. I stopped myself from looking back at Zach as I left the main room.

When I reached the bathroom, I didn't enter a stall, instead, I stood in front of the mirror with a hand on either side of the sink.

I barely dodged the knife.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : I hope you like it! :) xx**

 **Cammie's POV  
**

The knife imbedded itself it the mirror which shattered. Pieces of glass fell to the ground and shattered some more. A piece of glass sliced my leg, cutting through part of my dress as it fell. My hand found it's way into my purse and around the hilt of my gun as I spun. I pointed my gun at the unknown force but there was already a gun inches from my forehead.  
" Nice to see you again Cameron." The man said. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a serpentine smile had slithered onto his face.  
" Jack." I growled. He chuckled.  
" You remember me?!" he faked enthusiasm.  
" How could I not? You were the first to beat me." He took a step closer and I felt the cold barrel of the gun on my head.  
" I am sorry about that. It was nothing personal." I saw his finger flicker on the trigger.  
" Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked, moving my gun so it was pointing to his crutch.  
" Yep. Very sure." He smiled.  
" Really? I would of thought that David would want the satisfaction of killing me himself. Oh well, I guess I was wrong." I watched as his finger slowly moved away from the trigger. I let him grab my arm and pull me into him. He had another blade around my throat in moments. I sighed.  
" Why on earth would you put a knife there where I can slit my own throat and get you shot in the aftermath?" He growled.  
" How sweet that you are looking out for my life." He said, removing the knife and pinning my arms behind me. I chuckled, cold and empty. " And how stupid it was of you to put me in a position where I can do this!" I brought I elbows up into his face. Jack stumbled back, and I took the opportunity to swing my leg out. He tripped and I pounced, grabbing his knife off the ground and plunging it into his heart. Warm blood seeped onto my hands, but I didn't let go of the knife.  
" Silly, silly, silly." I chided. I used the bathroom to pull my self up, cutting my hands in the process. I grabbed the knife from his chest, grabbed my gun with my other hand, and tucked my purse with my remaining knife under my arm.

I couldn't of run any faster in those heels, and when I reached the main room, it was a war zone. There were bodies everywhere. Tables were smashed and the only thing to be used as I shield against flying bullets was the wall. I looked around the room. Liz had a hiding spot and was picking people off one by one, bullet by bullet. Bex and Macey were engaged with four of David's gang and Zach was going head to head with David's third. And to my horror, I saw nick attempting to take on David himself.

I looked down to the jack's bloody knife in my hands. Why not put it to good use. I aimed, and I threw. The knife imbedded itself in the wall only centimetres from David's head. Nick had jumped aside. David hand up and person of his immediately stopped firing.  
" How easily your dogs follow your commands." I observed. The sound of my heels clicking against the floor echoed throughout the room as I walked slowly over to where David was. I swayed my hips and tossed my hair over my shoulder.  
" Just following their leader Darling." He said. His dirty blonde hair was flicked to one side and streaked with blood.  
" Well," I said, strutting past him and pulling Jack's knife out of the wall. I held it between us, letting the shining blood catch the light. " Their _leader_ should prepare them better for moments like this." I sent the knife soaring again without even looking. It landed in the forehead of one of his best guys and David growled, but made no move to attack me.  
I shrugged. " Jack didn't fare much better." He lurched forward and grabbed me by the neck. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held my own knife poised to slice through his throat from the back. As his hands tightened around my throat I began to push the blade into the back of his neck. I felt a droplet of blood run down my arm.

His hands slowly release and I backed him into a wall. Pining him.  
" I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, _sweetheart."_  
" Missed you too much." He said.  
" Well I didn't miss you at all." I whispered, and drove my knife into his gut. His eyes went wide, and more blood soaked my hands. Someone shouted and suddenly the shooting broke out again. A strong fist drove into the deep cut on my leg. I screamed and spots danced before my eyes. I felt David's body being ripped from my arms. My leg gave out from underneath me and I began to crumble.

Seconds before my body could hit the ground, strong, familiar arms wrapped around me. I was lifted into the air, but my vision had gone black.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : I hope you like it. let me know what you think so far! Thanks! :) :) xx  
P.S Sorry it took so long, school has been crazy! :)**

 **Cammie's POV**

" There's nothing to stop the bleeding!"  
" Use your shirt, idiot!"  
" Why would he do that?!"Kaley. That was definitely Kaley  
" What, you've never seen him shirtless before?" That condescending voice belonged to Bex. I could hear the quiet whirring of my car. We were in my car. And someone was bleeding. I think it was me?

I could hear the rustling of fabric, then felt something warm being pressed against my thigh. I blinked fiercely in an attempt to turn the blurry images before me into real things.  
" Cammie?" Zach voice was soft, and full off… fear.  
" Gallagher Girl?" Yep. I was awake now! My eyes widened, but what I saw before me was not a face. It was abs. Some really nice abs. Even better than they used to be. I moved my eyes up to the face of Zach. A Zach that was trying to smirk, but the fear and worry in his eyes betrayed him.  
" Show off." I murmured. He smiled in relief and part of that fear washed away.  
" Always." He whispered in answer.

I moved my hands down my body, only feeling cuts, scrapes and bruises, until I felt a shirt being pressed firmly against my upper thigh and a warm calloused hand holding it there.  
" Don't!" I said, sitting up fast. " It was glass. Get the glass out before it begins to heal over."  
" I'll wait until we're out of the car and on still ground." He spoke softly.  
" Now Zach." I growled. He groaned but reluctantly asked Kaley in the front passenger seat," First aid kit. It'll be in the centre consol." I frowned.  
" How'd you know that? Have you been snooping in my car?!" I joked. He chuckled.  
" I know you Cam. You always put the first aid kit in a place where it is accessible to all passengers and the driver."  
" How'd you know?" I asked again.  
" Because he had to use that first aid kit on you more times than I want to count." Bex said front the drivers seat. I moved my hand so it was sitting directly on top of Zach's. I forced him to let go of the shirt. He grabbed the tweezers and I grabbed the chair, ready to squeeze that leather to distract from the pain.  
" Deep breath Gallagher Girl." I obliged. I gritted my teeth as Zach slowly removed every sliver of glass imbedded in my thigh. I was only just becoming aware of how high my dress was on my legs. It only just covered my bum, but the cut was high. And I guess it wasn't anything Zach hadn't seen before…  
I think you get it.

I blacked out at some point during my car seat surgery, and when I woke up, I was staring into the green eyes of Zachery Goode. My head was in his lap and he was stroking my hair in that way that he knew relaxed me. He looked up into the rear view mirror to check that Kaley wasn't watching us, then he asked.  
" I never asked how you got that scar. It's not like the others." His voice was quiet and there was sadness in his eyes. I lifted a hand to cup his cheek and gave him a small smile. When I brought my hand back down I replied equally as quietly," When they were throwing me back into the cell once, I hit a wall that had a piece of jagged rock sticking out from the rest. I was too weak to stand, so I slid down the wall and the rock cut all the way up to my hip." Zach's hand fisted beside my head where he had been playing with my hair.  
" Hey," I said, putting a hand on his clenched fist and slowly unfolding it. " It's over now. It's all over now. They'll never touch me again, and they'll never touch you again. It's. All. Over." He breathed out and I gave him another smile. I moved to take my hand away, but he grabbed it and folded it in his own.  
" It's not all over Cam. What's happening now is exactly what happened then." He sighed. " We're being hunted, again." I rubbed my thumb over the top of his hand.  
" At least this time we know what we're doing." I said softly. He sighed again and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. " Where are we going?" I asked, the thought suddenly dawning on me. I tried to sit up but Zach just pushed me lightly back down.  
" Gallagher. We're going to Gallagher."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Thanks for all of the sweet reviews, I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. :) :) :) xx**

 **P.S. I am so sorry for not updating in so long, but I was on holiday in Europe with my family and some friends. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what your thought xx**

 **Zach's POV**

There have only been a few times when I have felt such fury.  
1\. In the caves at Blackthorne where Cam and I nearly got blown up.  
2\. When my mother kidnapped Cammie.  
3\. When my mother blew up Gallagher.  
4\. When I made the stupid decision that I would benefit from breaking up with Cam and starting fresh.  
5\. Right now.

But let me explain how we got to now…

I continued to stroke her hair as she slept. Bex kept turning around to check on Cam while she was driving which I assumed was just Bex being Bex. Kaley completely misjudged the emotions in the car and attempted to make light conversation by asking how we all got so close. I think Bex was ready to claw her eyes out.  
" So this is the famous Gallagher." Kaley said as she hopped out of the car in the Gallagher drive. I carefully adjust Cam so she wasn't in my lap but in my arms. I scooped her out of the car and was immediately met by a frantic Rachel Morgan – Solomon and a dangerously calm Joe Solomon.  
" How is she?" she ask.  
" She's fine Rach. She slept for most of the ride here."  
" Really?!" she asked, turning to Bex for confirmation.  
" The whole way." She confirmed slyly, giving me a strange look.  
" Come, come, come." She ushered us all inside.  
" I can take her." Joe said, reaching out, but I just shook my head.  
" I've got it." he nodded.  
" It's good to see you Zach." He said, patting me on the shoulder.  
" I wish the circumstances were different." I said with a sigh. Joe nodded gravely.  
" Sometimes it's the hard times that bring us together." He said, looking around at the originally team gathered as Macey, Liz, Jonas, Nick and Grant all rushed into the school.  
" Well aren't you just full of wisdoms." Kaley said cheerily over my shoulder to Joe.  
" Are you series." Macey muttered to Liz who shrugged. Joe just nodded at her and followed Rachel up the stairs.  
" I don't think he likes me." Kaley whispered to me.  
" He can hear you, you know?" I said with a smirk. Kaley huffed and fell back with the others. I felt something pointy poke me in the chest and looked down to see Cammie scowling at me. I just chuckled and winked at her, only causing the scowl to grow, which only made me laugh more.  
" You're impossible." She whispered before drifting back to sleep. I couldn't help but admire her peaceful face.

As we reached the dorms, I saw that Rachel had left Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey's dorm exactly the same, except, hanging on the wall were three canvass that had not been there before.  
" We got Cam's class, and the two senior classes since then to sign a board each, and to leave small messages for future Gallagher girls. This is there room, but it is also the memories room. It's where we store photo albums. It's where, one day, the famous story of Cammie Morgan and her amazing friends will be told." Joe said. Despite it being a room for the girls to put small memories, they all seemed to respect that it was still Cam's room. The photo's that they never packed away were still sitting on the cabinets like they had never left.

I laid Cam down gently.  
" Check this out." Macey whispered, waving for all of us to come over. " There were day's when we wouldn't all be in the dorm together, so instead of writing notes on paper, we wrote it on the wall. Look."

Liz ( Liz ) Bex ( Bex ) Macey ( Macey ) Cammie ( Cammie )

Hey gals. In case you didn't know, I have printed homework schedules out for all of us.

Was that really necessary?

Be grateful Macey. If it weren't for Liz, you would be failing science!

You have NO faith in me _Bexy._

Ooooooo. You are so dead Mace.

Call me Bexy one more time and I swear to the bloody God I will dump your cold dead body in the Indonesian Ocean!

You've told me this a million times before, and did I listen? NO.

Save it for PE idiots.

Hey!

Not fair!

I dispute to being called an idiot as Cam so nicely put it.

I wasn't talking about you Lizzy.

Ughh. Save it for Buckingham!

Piss of Macey.

If you tell me to "piss off" one more time I will kill – oh, hey Bexy.

" Bex had walked in at that exact moment. Then she chased me all the way to the PE barn where Cam scolded us for being such idiots," Macey chuckled. " Good times." Bex scoffed at that.

" Ladies and gentlemen, if you will follow me, I believe we have some serious matters to discuss." Joe said before leading us all out of the room.

We were heading for Rachels office when she held out her arm and stopped me.  
" Does Kaley have clearance?" Rachel asked.  
" No, but it's fine." I said, dismissing it.  
" It most certainly is not fine!" She said seriously. " This is a serious matter."  
" It's fine." I persisted.  
" No Zach! If you care about your fiancé, you would protect her by leaving her out of this mess." My silence was answer enough. I watched as Rachel walked over to Kaley.  
" Sweety," she said," I need you to wait in my office for a moment." Rachel said. Kaley looked over to me and I nodded. Rach held the door open for her and closed it once she walked over the threshold.  
" Thankyou." She said to me before leading us to an empty classroom as it was night and all of the students were asleep.

Ugh. It was going to be a long night.

 **Cammie's POV**

It was dark when I woke up. My internal clock told me it was the middle of the night. I was laying on my bed, but not in my house, in my Gallagher room. My thigh was sore but at least I could feel my leg unlike before. I looked down to see that it had now been properly wrapped. Zach's bloody shirt was sitting on my bedside table, meaning he was left in just his blazer. I may of blushed at the thought of it.  
 _Snap out of it Cam!_  
I got out of bed and gingerly stood up. When I was sure I wasn't going to fall, I limped down to the main hall, not making a sound. I was sure it would make quite a scene if all of the girl woke up to see one of the best spies in history standing right beside them.

I would definitely laugh. I followed the hushed voice to an empty classroom full of all my friends.  
" It's been a while since I've seen this." I mumbled. Because sitting at the desk was Joe, standing beside him was Mum. And sitting in the chairs facing them, was all of the others. I held in a giggle, but Macey didn't.  
" Sit." Joe ordered I held my arms up in surrender. As I walked to my old desk in front of Bex, I felt Zach's eyes on me, assessing me. " We've got a plan." He said.

 **Kaley's POV**

Mixed emotions. That's what I had. And they were infuriating me. As much as I hate to say it, most of the things making me frustrated are about my fiancé… and his _friend_. As much as I try to accept that they are _just_ close friends as Rebecca puts it, I can't help but feel that there is more. The way he looks at her. The way she looks at him. And they just speak differently to each other compared to the others…

It had been at least half an hour and I was still sitting in that same spot in that same chair across form Rachel's desk. I was bored out of my mind, so I decided, to snoop around. I know it's bad, but I'm a spy. I would be a disgrace if I didn't look around a little. And besides, Cameron is apparently Rachel's daughter. Even spies keep pictures of their family laying around. I edged around her desk to see all the photos that were framed nicely on her desk. The first was of Cameron, Macey, Rebecca and Elizabeth. They had their arms around each other and looked to be in grade seven. Next was a frame with three sections to it for three different photos. The first was of Joe, standing in front of Gallagher with a smile, and in the background was Cameron, running towards him. The second section had a photo of Cameron on Joe's back, trying to tackle him, but he just had a smirk on his face. And the third and final section was Cameron pinned to the ground by Joe with a frustrated look. The second photo was of Cameron and her mum. There was another photo of Joe and Rachels wedding.

Well that didn't give away much. I check the first draw to see if it was unlocked. Yes! I pulled it open and flipped through files, rolled lipsticks out of the way, but what I found on the bottom, was a picture of Cameron and another man. Not her boyfriend, he was too old and she was too young. Not her brother, again, the age difference was too much. But they were definitely close. The background showed that they were at a circus. Cameron was tucked under his arm close to his body and she had the biggest smile in the world, as did he. I placed the photo on her desk and closed the draw.

I tried another draw. More files, more lipstick, more completely unnecessary things. Another draw. Only a few pieces of paper except for a framed photo at the bottom. I slowly slipped it out from below the paper and held it in my trembling hands. It was Cameron, with a young man. A younger Cameron, with a younger Zach. My fiancé, Zach.

They were standing together on a piece of land that appeared to be in Nebraska on a farm. Cam was pulled close to Zach, her shoulder fitting perfectly under his arm. She had her arms around his waist and he had his arm around her shoulder. Cameron had a bright smile with a pink blush flushing her cheeks, for Zach was leaning down and kissing her on the top of the head. How often do friends do that? Well that's just it…

They don't.

This photo explained so many unanswered questions. Zach and Cammie? Friends? Or more? Now I had my answer. More.

 **Cammie's POV**

" You want to lure him here?!" I was trying not to shout. " That's insane. You're endangering the lives of every single Gallagher Girl in this school!" I was standing down. My hands were in fists in against the desk and my hip was cocked to the side. Zach looked impressed.  
" Cam, it will be fine. The girls will be kept out of the way, and if they do come across any danger, they know what to do until one of us get there." Joe said emotionlessly in an attempt to keep me calm, but it only infuriated me more.  
" Have you not been listening to anything I have said?!" I said, standing up straight much to the protests of my injured leg.  
" We have payed thorough attention to you sweetheart." Mum said reassuringly.  
" Well, apparently you haven't because then you would understand what I was saying now."  
" And what is it that you are trying to say?" Joe asked monotone.  
I growled. " You are endangering every single Gallagher Girl that has ever walked this earth!" I said slowly as if to a child. " His team was in a room full of the best spies in the world, and they made it out. They made it out ALIVE!"  
" You were unprepared." Joe said.  
" That shouldn't matter!" I laughed coldly.  
" Calm down Sweety." Mum said, walking over to me and putting her hand on my arm. But I stepped out of her reach and pulled my arm away.  
" I will not _calm down!"_ I mimicked. "That man should be dead by now for what he has done to me alone!" then I stormed out.

Ugh! If this was my choice I would be hunting him alone so no one else would get hurt.

I didn't even look to see where I was going. My body acted on impulse and my feet took me to the only place that could calm me. The wall slipped away and I stepped into the passageway. It was cold and dusty just as I remembered. Even though the school had been reconstructed, I made sure that every single secret passageway stayed. It hadn't taken long for them to get dirty and dusty. As I reached the end of the passage, the tall, coloured class windows cast colours and shapes onto the ground. I saw my old beanbag I had brought back and dropped into it. A cloud of dust erupted around me, causing me to chuckle in memory, though the chuckle soon turned into a cough at the dust I had inhaled. I put my head back and looked out the window to the moonlight smothered grounds.

 **Zach's POV**

" I knew they had a bad break up, but considering he was even more a killer than some of us I thought she would of taken it fine." Joe said, running a hand through his hair.  
Bex frowned. " She hasn't told you has she?" Rachel turned to her in confusion.  
" Told us what?" She demanded, stalking over to Bex. Bex looked over to Grant who gulped and mumbled," You say it, otherwise I'll hit something, preferably _someone."_ Rach then frowned at him.

Bex took a deep breathe. " Cammie and David had been in a relationship for 6 months. After 3 months Cam noticed that things were wrong, so like any girlfriend, she snooped – "  
" You mean ' like and spy ' right?" Grant said. Macey chuckled.  
" No, I mean like any girlfriend. Anyway, she found out that he was a terrorist of sorts and began truly spying on him. After three more months David got suspicious and found out she was a spy."  
" How could he do that, Cam is the best there is." Joe asked.  
" Why do you think she is so scared of bringing him to Gallagher?"  
" Because…" Joe began.  
" Because she knows that he might win." I said grimly. Bex nodded.  
" So when he found out, he kidnapped her," Grant's knuckles were white from gripping the table so hard," and put her in a cell." I felt my hands curl into fists beside my legs.  
" They tortured her, just as bad as Katherine," her eyes flicked to me. I could feel my nails biting into my palms as I continued to clench my fists.  
" She nearly killer herself trying to get out." I took a small step forward.  
" I… I think…" Bex couldn't finish what she was going to say next, so Macey got up and put a hand on her shoulder. " She had given up. Cam had given up." Macey completed for her. I surged forward but Grant jumped in front of me and held me back.  
" Let go." I growled, practically baring my teeth at him. But he shook his head. Stubborn bastard.  
" I'm going to see Cammie." I growled.  
" Leave her be mate. Let her think things through."  
" Cam needs me." I tried to push past him.  
" She's fine man, she's been fine for a long time." He said, dismissing it.  
" She is not _fine._ Has Cammie actually spoken to you about this?" I asked the girls.  
" We told you everything she told us." Liz said.  
" Then she needs me." I said again.  
" Why?" Grant persisted. I growled, _again_ , but answered anyway.  
" Because I can guarantee you there is a lot more to the story. Cam hasn't told you because she doesn't want to worry you and she doesn't want to burden you. Right now, it's eating her from the inside out."  
" She said she was fine." Liz said innocently.  
" Bex," I asked," when was the last time that you know of that Cam actually slept through the night?" Bex frowned as if searching for an answer, and when she found it, regret filled her face.  
" Ever since then, she's been saying that she has been too _busy_ to have a girls night. We've been going out for dinner, but she never stays that night because…"  
" Because she doesn't want us to see her like that." Liz completed. Grant's hands slowly released my shoulders.  
" I'm the only one who knows what she is going through." I whispered to him, and he finally stepped aside. I sprinted out of that room, already knowing where to go.

The passage was dark and dusty, but I knew that if Cam had any part in re-building the school, she would of helped build these passages herself, therefore, there wouldn't be an inch that was different from the original. As soon as I stepped into the opening, coloured light filled my eyes and I was temporarily blinded by the brightness and beauty of it.

When my vision cleared, what I saw was far more beautiful, but the image was full of sadness. There was Cam, in her tattered, ripped dress, in her old beanbag chair, exactly where it had once been. From here I could see the silent tear that rolled down her smooth cheek. Had she been around people, she would of hurriedly wiped it away, but here, she let it fall into her lap. When she made no move to wipe away the second tear, I wiped it away for her. I crouched behind the beanbag and used my finger to wipe the tear from her cheek. When I walked around to crouch in front of her, she huffed.  
" What?" I asked.  
" You're getting better at that." She said, not looking into my eyes, but instead continuing to stare out of the colourful window.  
" Getting better at what?" I asked.  
" At sneaking up on me." She stated. I chuckled and wiped away her remaining tears.  
" Move over." I commanded and she reluctantly shifted toward the side of the beanbag.  
" Ahhh." I breathed out as I fell into the bag beside her. A small smile graced her beautiful face. We were getting somewhere. I put my arm comfortable around her back and she laid her head in the soft spot between my shoulder and my neck. It used to be her favourite spot. We would just be laying beside each other and she would always snuggle into that spot. I would always kiss the top of her head then put my chin on her head. So I did just that. When I kissed her head, she tensed but then relaxed into it. I felt her tears drip onto my neck, but I didn't care.  
" Tell me." I said. And she did. She sniffled.  
" It was like de ja vu every day. It was just the same. Memories. It brought up so many memories. Memories I didn't even know I had. Things I wish had stayed forgotten." I stroked my hand through her hair and her voice slowly became quieter and quieter.  
" I think he knew that too. Somehow. It wasn't just physical torture, but mental torture by bringing those things up. It was… awful."  
" Shh." I hushed. " I won't let him lay a hand on you again. I mean it." She smiled sadly.  
" I know you mean it." She whispered. What was that supposed to me?  
" Go to sleep Gallagher Girl," I murmured, kissing her head one more time. I felt her eye lashes flutter against my shoulder as they closed. " Goodnight." I whispered. Her only reply was a puff of warm air on my neck as she breathed.

 **A/N : I know it was a long chapter and that Kaley's section was probably pretty boring but it was necessary for her to find the picture, and for her suspicions about Zach and Cammie to be confirmed. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought. :) xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : I hope you like it. Thanks for all the kind, amazing reviews. I love to read them. They help me to keep writing so thank you so much. Enjoy. :) :) xxx**

 **Cammie's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I felt them brushing against something. When I open my eyes fully, they were filled with warm, bright sunlight. Wait, what?! I had slept last night. I had actually slept. I hadn't woken up at three and stayed up for the rest of the night. My head was clear and warm. Wait. Why was my head warm. That doesn't make sense. I felt a thumb rubbing over my shoulder. I felt a powerful chest taking a breath underneath my hand. So I lifted my head to see Zach sitting beside me, holding me close to him and keeping me warm, keeping me safe.  
" Morning Gallagher Girl." He murmured. I huffed a laugh and he looked at me questioningly.  
" I don't know why I was expecting _morning sunshine."_ He laughed at me.  
" Sleep well?" He asked. I caught the hidden meaning in his question: did I have a nightmare? No. no I didn't.  
" I slept very well." I smiled at that.  
" I thought you would." He said with a smirk.  
" Please tell me you at least slept a little bit?" I asked, closing my eyes and tipping my head back, feeling the warmth of the sun on my face through the window.  
" Of course I slept." He said with a chuckled.

 **Zach's POV**

Of course I slept. Cam may not know, but my body has an impulse that wakes me up every time Cam is with me and having a nightmare. I had slept well. Better than I had in a long time actually.

 **Cammie's POV**

What time was it? I checked my internal clock which told me it was 9:00.  
" What?!" I shouted. Zach jumped and reached for a weapon that wasn't there. I jumped up and brushed a hand through my hair then held my hand out for Zach.  
" What is it?" He asked.  
" It's nine in the morning dumb dumb." I said, waving my hand in his face to take it.  
" I know Gallagher Girl." He answered glumly. I scrunched my face then punched him in the arm. He yelped and I laughed.  
" Now get up." I commanded. He took my hand at last and I heaved him out of the beanbag, though it felt like he did most of it himself.  
" You spend too much time around Macey, did you know that?" he said. I huffed.  
" You should be glad it's me. You know how she is in the morning. You would have a black eye right now if I was Macey." He laughed.  
" True."

When we exited the passage we had let go of each other's hands. Thankfully every single student was in class at this time. We speed walked to my mum's office. All the while I was mumbling very unkind words about Zach along the lines of _idiot. Slacker. Dumb dumb. Inconsiderate little…  
_ You get the point. When we reached Mum's office. I very nearly ran into the back of Liz. Clearly they had only just returned. But they weren't walking forward. They were just stopped. I frowned and pushed through them. I winced at what I saw.  
" What's this?" Kaley asked, holding up the photo my grandma had taken when Zach and I went to visit her in Nebraska. He was kissing my head, and we were very, very close. I felt Zach come to stand beside me and knew without looking that his eyes were the size of saucers.  
" Ummm…"

 **A/N: Hi everyone** **! I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I have been busy with school. I hope you like this chapter, and pls review. I have received so many lovely and encouraging reviews since I began this story.**

 **I would like to say a huge thankyou to ALLY CARTER 4 EVER for being so kind and enthusiastic, and for reading and reviewing on every chapter of my Gallagher Girls stories. Thankyou.  
I would also like to say a bug thanks to Smiles180 and Chameleon1321 for continuing to read and review even when I don't update in a month. Thanks so much! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : I hope you like it. :) :) xxx**

 **Cammie's POV**

Shit!

" I forgot that was there." My Mum murmured to herself.  
" Did you know that was there?" Zach whispered to me.  
" Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

" I think I deserve and explanation." Kaley said, looking at the photo then directly at us.  
" You're right," Liz said," but I don't think we need to be here." She turned to no doubt run away, like I wish I could, but Macey grabbed her arm and whispered," I want to see this." I can't blame Mum and Joe for practically sprinting out of there, they were gone in seconds.  
" You two need to explain," Kaley said, pointing at me and Zach," and you six," she said, pointing at Bex, Liz, Macey, Nick, Jonas and Grant," you have all been lying to me I assume?"  
" Yep." Macey said, popping the 'p'. I scowled at her as she walked over, past Kaley to sit on the window sill. Front row seats. Great ( did you catch the sarcasm? ). I opened my mouth to say something, and realised I didn't know where to start. I grabbed Zach's arm and pulled him out of the room before Kaley could throttle him. Once we were outside of the room Zach began furiously running a hand through his hair, like he always does when he is nervous.  
" What do we tell her?" I asked.  
" We lie." He said, shrugging his shoulders.  
" No Zach. We can't lie, not anymore. I just… I don't know where to start?" I turned to him where he was leaning against the wall, his hands now deep in his pockets.  
" Please, just don't talk about the COC stuff. I don't want her to know about that." He said.  
" Why?" I asked, stepping closer to him to hear his quiet words.  
" When we were… together," he had to stop himself from saying in love. I think part of my heart broke off. " When we were together, you never saw me differently because of Catherine. But if Kaley knew, she would look at me like a monster, and… I just… I couldn't bear it. So please don't tell her?" He pleaded. I stepped even closer and rested a hand on his arm.  
" I won't Zach. But just so you know, you were never a monster. Never." He looked at me gratefully. Then we re-entered the room.

 **Zach's POV**

Kaley stood with her hands on her hips looking absolutely furious. But as Cam walked in, she held her head high and she was wholly calm. She wasn't Cam in this moment, she was the Director of the Nightingale Institute. The confidence she had in this moment was so unlike the Cam I used to know, but having known Cam for so long, I knew that this confidence was partially a façade.  
" Well?!" Kaley demanded, pulling my attention away from Cammie who took a seat and began our story.  
" We met when Gallagher and Blackthorne had an exchange. We grew close through our time with each other and when Zach returned to complete his schooling years we got even closer. When we graduated we were both going different ways, so we decide that it would be best if we separated. So we did." She finished, crossing her legs elegantly, still in her tattered red dress from the party.  
Kaley growled. " There has to be more to it." She said.  
" That's all." I conformed. And then she just left… she stormed out of the room. Cam immediately stood up to follow her but Grant grabbed her arm and held her back. His eyes flicked to me, almost saying, she's your fiancé, do something. So I did. I ran after her and found her in the front doorway, about to leave.  
" Kaley!" I called after her.  
" Leave me alone Zach." She shouted back, but I grabbed her around the waist to stop her from running.  
" Where are you going?" I asked.  
" I'm getting away from you. I can't bare to see the two of you together, let alone in the same room!" she tried to pull away again, but I held her there.  
" We broke up 2 years ago, you have nothing to worry about." I said.  
" Have you had a look at her?! She's gorgeous! And you," she spat," are clearly not over her!" she said, wriggling out of my grasp.  
" What makes you think that?" I asked, throwing my arms in the air  
" Goodbye Zach." She said, grabbing what little stuff she had and walking as fast as was humanly possible out of the school. I groaned and clenched my fists. I pulled my fists back and punched the wall. I hissed at the pain, but with it came a sense of relief.  
" You won't even put a dent in it, but if you did, you know you would be paying for the damage." Joe came up to stand beside me. I sighed and put my head in my hands.  
" What do I do Joe?" I sighed.  
" I don't know if you'll like my opinion." He said unsurely.  
" Shoot." I said.  
Joe sighed. " I think that you've been lying to yourself for two years." I scrunched my brow.  
" What do you mean?" I asked.  
" You've been telling yourself that being apart is best for her. But that's not true Zach." He said. I shook my head in confusion, still not understanding. " Been apart from who." I asked. Joe rubbed his temples.  
" It's pretty obvious actually." He said. "Answer this Zach. When was the last time you truly smiled. "A real smile?" He asked. Easy, I thought.  
" This morning." I answered.  
" And who were you with?" He asked. I thought for a moment. Then it hit me. I knew who he was talking about.  
" Cammie…"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey readers, I hope you like this new chapter!**

 **I would like to say a massive thankyou to you readers and reviewers! Today I reached 100 reviews on this story I think that's great! It makes me feel proud of myself for writing a story that has kept you engaged and interested. Please keep reading and let me know what you think of the next chapter. If you have any requests for this story or ideas for another you would like me to writing, please let me know in the reviews or send me a PM. I write stories for Gallagher Girls, A Court of Thornes and Roses and Throne of Glass. Thanks, you are all amazing!**

 **Cammie's POV**

I couldn't stay in that room anymore. It felt as though the walls were closing in on me. I don't think anyone saw me leave – the perks of being a pavement artist. I avoided Zach and Joe and whatever they were talking about in the entry hall, ad instead took a secret passageway out of the school and to the training barn. I was still in my ripped dress – therefore I couldn't exactly just walk into the town of Roseville. I kicked off my blasted high heels and may my way to the mat where the punching bag was swinging with the wind that blew through the open door.

Strapping on the gloves, I started punching. Joe had taught me after the whole summer incident about how to release my anger and sadness correctly. He showed me how much physical activity helped, and how much better it was than letting all of those emotions eat me out from the inside.

I would of heard Liz's clumsy footsteps a mile away. She came into the barn, but I was surprised not to see Bex or Macey following close behind. "So…" she said, plopping down on the mat opposite from where I was punching.  
"So…?" I said, peeling the gloves off of my hands and throwing them into the corner where the rest of the gloves were propped. I sat down on the ground beside her and played with the torn corner of her dress, suddenly aware of just how far it creeped up my leg.  
"How are you?" She asked. Liz was an amazing friend, and acted as the best counsellor out of the three of them.  
"Not great." I said honestly. I couldn't help but notice the pain in Zach's eyes as Kaley had stormed from that office, and how desperate he had seemed when he had chased after her. It had been so raw.  
"Is it because of Zach?" She asked.  
"Yes and no. There is too many things going on. First there is Zach and Kaley, and then there is the Nightingale Institute which I need to be focussing more on, and then there is David. My psycho ex. There are so many people I need to protect, and I'm scared that if I slip up, they'll all die – you'll all die – because every person I have ever known and loved is on his sick kill list." Liz smiled sadly.  
"Despite it being completely against your nature," she chuckled, "You need to learn to rely on us. We're not breakable Cam. You are surrounded by so many people who are strong enough and willing to help carry you through this. Hell, we'd all lay our lives down for you if you needed." She said. I look at her under lowered lashes.  
"I know. That's what I'm afraid of."

 **Zach's POV**

Only when I was back in Rachels office with my head in my hands thinking of all the things I had done wrong in my life did I finally realise I was still in my tattered and ripped clothes from last night. And I was still without a shirt.  
"Does anyone have any clothes I can change into?" I asked, since the boys and I hadn't exactly had time to pack I suitcase before we rushed to Gallagher. Grant shrugged, his arms wrapped around Bex's torso – I suppose being back here brought back feelings we had all kept hidden.  
"I think Cam has some old stuff of yours in her closet that she forgot to throw out." Bex said. I nodded thanks and left the office to change. I didn't have to try and remember my way to Cammie's room. It was muscle memory. As I walked into the room I couldn't help but think it still smelt like her.

I didn't begin looking for clothes immediately, I did some snooping of my own. Almost all of the photos they used to have in their room was still here. Some people may say it was hard to spot Cam in some of the photos because she blended in so well with the other girls in her grade. I think the opposite. She stuck out like a ruby in a sea of pearls. My beautiful Cammie – not _my_ anything. I had to remind myself of that sometimes. I brushed off that longing for how things used to be and walked over to the closet. I rifled carefully through the almost empty closet, but nothing caught my eye except a cardboard box that sat on the top shell, which would have been just out of Cam's reach. Thankfully, I was taller than her and was able to pull the box down easily. I placed it gently on her bed and tipped the belongings onto her bed.  
It was nothing but…

I smiled when I saw the photo I had taken on our first mission together in Roseville. Cam was trying to hide her face, but her beautiful sapphire eyes were too noticeable. There were other things too. More photos of her and I , or photos she had taken of me. All of the presents I had gotten her were there as well. Then I found the clothes. One of my favourite sets of sweat pants were folded up neatly. Cam used to wear those all the time in winter. She had looked so cute and so undeniably hot at the same time. Then I found the shirts. I pulled out my black sweater with a long stemmed red rose stitched into the back. That had been her favourite. She had worn it to bed every night until it was dirty, then she would wash it, and wear it again.

I brought it up to my nose and took a deep breath. It still smelt like her. I pulled on a pair of my jeans that I found. They were a little tighter than they used to be, but still suitable. Then I pulled on the black sweater with the rose. They went well together.

By the time I had placed everything back in the box exactly how I had found it and put it back on the shell (though I'm sure Cam would notice someone had at least moved it) it was late afternoon. I went back to Rachels office, assuming everyone would still be there discussing everything that had occurred, but only one person was there – Cammie. She was in an oversized sweater and long yoga pants, curled up in Rachels chair looking out the tall window. The oranges that the sun cast across the sly set her hair shimmering.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked, walking slowly into the room. She didn't turn to face me, but I'm sure she had heard me long before I had announced myself.  
"They went into town for dinner." She said, still not turning.  
"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked.  
"I didn't want to." She stated plainly.  
"Why?" I pushed.  
"Let's just say I don't fell like Italian." She chuckled, but it was hollow. She was lying to me. I went to sit at the window seat across from her, hoping to catch her eye. I felt her eyes move to me as soon as I came into her vision and heard her breath catch in her throat.  
"Where did you get that?" She whispered, her voice raw, eyes on the sweater – her favourite sweater – that I now wore.  
"You know." I answered. I wasn't going to lie. And I wasn't going to pretend that I didn't have a box very similar with her things in my closet. She continued to stare out of the window – probably to avoid having to look at me and to avoid the memories it would stir.  
"Did you know him well?" she asked randomly, finally looking me in the eyes with such intensity.  
"Know who?" I asked, despite be very sure I knew who she was inquiring about.  
"David." She stated. I was right. Her ex. The man I had locked up. I would of locked him up simply for mistreating Cammie. It made me so furious I wanted to hit something every time I thought of that bastard.  
"I knew him, or at least I got to know him while I was looking for him." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. She sniffled and I turned around to see a single tear trickle down her carefully plain face.  
"Cam, are you alright?" I asked – stupid question. She hastily wiped away the tear. She shook her head. "He's coming after all of us Zach. All of us. Because of me." I stood up quickly and took a daring step toward her. "Don't you dare think this is your fault!" I order, taking another dangerous step forward. I was crossing lines – so many lines. "This is not your fault," I repeated, softer this time. Another tear trickled down her face and I leaned forward to wipe it away. She watched my hand cautiously as he came closer to her cheek. Only when it was inches away did she jump back.  
"No. Stop." She said, sliding out of the chair and away from my touch. I tried to hide the pain and regret that was no doubt shining in my eyes. I withdrew my hand. "What?" I asked carefully.  
"I can't do this again Zach!" she plead, running a furious hand through her hair.  
"Do what?" I asked. She just laughed. Another hollow, painful laugh.  
"Are you completely clueless?" she asked, throwing her arms in the air.  
"I must be, so explain it to?" I pleaded stepping forward which only resulted in her stepping back.  
"I can't do it anymore Zach!"  
"Do what!?" I exclaimed.  
"You! This!" she gestured toward me and her, taking a deep breath. "I refuse to put myself through that kind of pain."  
"You think it wasn't hard for me?!" I think I was yelling at her now, but it wasn't even her fault. It was mine.  
"I have experienced so much pain during my life. So much! But this was by far the worst. Have you ever had your heart ripped out Zach?" she asked quietly, taking slow steps toward the shut door.  
"Yes, I have! By you!" I shouted. She nodded sadly.  
"Then you know what it feels like." She ripped the door open and left it open as she stormed from the room. "Don't go through my things again." I heard her shout down the hall. I ground and curled my hands into fists, storming out of the room myself. I didn't follow the sound of her receding footsteps. Instead, I walked from the room, then from the school. I walked straight out the from gates and into the town. I was so furious at myself that I didn't see the fists that came flying for me. I felt it hit my face, then I felt myself hit the ground. A blurry face appeared above me.  
"Well, look who it is." David.


End file.
